


(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

by yubing



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *海夜*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設有、劇情捏造有（基本上就是實驗結束後不記得日代）





	(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**Author's Note:**

> *海夜  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設有、劇情捏造有（基本上就是實驗結束後不記得日代）

「昨天我帶的雞湯你沒喝嗎？」

「我實在沒什麼胃口。」

海崎的聲音非常地沙啞，嘴唇也有稍稍乾裂。露在外頭扎著針的手非常蒼白，在蒼綠病服下的身體好像消瘦了不少。夜明突然感到有些痛心。

夜明將圍巾和大衣掛在衣架上，將包放在病榻旁的小沙發床上。他坐到了他包包的邊上。被凍得發紅的手中還抓著一個保溫壺。

他一隻手撫上了對方的額頭，還有些燙手，不過也可能是自己的手太過於冰冷。不過海崎他的臉頰也是發白的，或許他真的發燒了吧，夜明不太清楚。

「……那就給護理師和醫生喝啊，別這樣浪費。」

「而且你該多攝取些營養的東西，早些康復，我和小野屋可不是每天都有空幫忙你的工作。」

「你是我媽嗎？咳，婆婆媽媽的吵死了。」

「對待你的前輩是這樣的語氣嗎？海崎新太後輩。」

「在隔間就別這麼拘謹如何？」

「呃……喔，對了，晚飯吃了嗎？」

海崎一邊用力咳了幾聲，一邊搖頭。他按下床旁的按鈕隨著床的前半升起他也慢慢坐直身子。

「咳咳，還沒……對了，杏呢？」

「明明我就在你旁邊還在想別的女人？新太可真花心。」

「他今天去參加初中同學會了……還有咳得這麼厲害就少說點話。」

「我有煲粥，吃點吧。」

「喉嚨又癢又痛，你的好意容我婉拒。」

「那是你應得的，早叫你少抽點菸，現在得病了怪得了誰？乖乖吃了吧，吃完了好吃藥。」

夜明將保溫壺放在櫃子上，從隨身包內拿出一組餐具後一屁股坐在床緣。

他一隻手捧起了保溫壺，用湯匙勺起一口粥，拉下口罩後將其吹涼後遞到對方嘴邊。

「我說過了吧？我不想吃東西。」

「二選一，用嘴餵還是湯匙。」

「沒有別的選項嗎？像是都不吃。」

「有倒是有，不過是你自己吃的選項。」

夜明微笑著望著對方，在海崎帶著咳嗽的罵罵咧咧中吃下那口粥後夜明的笑容更加燦爛。

「味道如何？」

「還不錯。」

「來，張嘴，啊——」

「別把我——」

發聲的時候太過激動導致海崎無法講話說完後半段，海崎突然又開始劇烈咳嗽了起來，嚇得夜明趕緊將保溫壺和湯匙放下輕撫對方的背。

「還好嗎？」

「不太好。」

「嗯咳……嗯，借一下大衣，我現在很冷。」

夜明起身，從衣架子上拿下了自己淺褐色的大衣披在他身上，海崎稍微拉緊了那件大衣的領口，接著身子微不可見地顫了一下。

「謝謝。」

「你再吃幾口吧，我怕你吃藥會胃痛。」

海崎點頭，將桌子固定在護欄上後將保溫壺放在上面，用著顫抖的手努力握住湯匙，一湯匙一湯匙地將粥往自己嘴裡送。

他幾乎是用吞的嚥下將近三分之一的粥，因為夜明實在是煮的太過稀爛，八成是刻意的。夜明對做菜可是有一定要求的，色香味還有口感必須俱全。

「就這樣吧。」

海崎說完旋緊了蓋子，將湯匙用紙巾來來回回擦拭過兩次後才用塑料袋包起來遞給夜明。

他拿起不久前護理師放在床頭的小杯子，將裡頭的藥和著水一口氣吞下。海崎覺得他再也嚥不下任何東西了。

「對了，話說回來。」

「隔壁床位為什麼這麼安靜，平時他不是都吵吵鬧鬧的嗎？」

「他出院了。」

夜明一邊點頭一邊戴好口罩，他讓海崎的床慢慢地回到水平狀態一邊替他拉高棉被到他下巴處。

「不回去嗎？」

「在你睡著之前不會回去。」

「……別走。」

海崎從被子伸出了一隻手抓住對方的衣袖，用另一隻手臂遮住燈光。吐出的聲音十分顫抖也十分微弱，夜明下意識嚥了一下口水，掙脫後抓住了對方的手。

「新太，手拿下來，我想看你的臉。」

海崎照做，他的眼眶有些泛紅而且還含著淚，他伸手將主燈關上只留下床頭燈，用布簾圍出的狹小空間瞬間暗了下來。

「……你真的很好看。」

「我果然很喜歡新太呢。」

夜明將對方被冷汗沾濕的瀏海撩起，在他要將手抽走時海崎抓住了對方的手腕，試圖用那微弱的力氣將對方往下拉。

「怎麼了？」

「能接吻嗎？」

夜明一瞬間愣住。也不是不行……話說這傢伙有先取得這種事情的同意的先例嗎？沒有，從來沒有過。

不過夜明還是愉快地拉下口罩，將自己的唇覆上對方的。

和冰冷的唇相反的是滾燙的口腔，夜明享受著兩人的舌頭交纏，以及他自己舔舐著對方口腔黏膜的滑膩感。

口水交錯混雜，順著海崎的臉頰滑落在枕頭上，在自己缺氧前他離開了對方，在他闔上唇前舌頭還牽了幾條銀絲。

「哈……很棒的吻呢。」

夜明伸手抹去了對方臉頰上的唾液，伸舌舔去後他拉好口罩。起身將對方身上的大衣脫下，將其掛回衣架上。

「這樣你應該會比較好睡。」

「好了，快睡吧，晚安吻剛剛也有了，是該你睡覺的時候了。」

「……後續呢？」

他就真的就這樣停下什麼都不做？海崎簡直想大叫，他已經快把畢生能用的羞恥心餘額花完了然後夜明他卻再也沒有什麼後續動作。

海崎他其實最一開始認為他除了菸癮外所有慾望都能好好的控制，但是他從不知道夜明和菸一樣是例外。

——只要一看到夜明就想觸碰對方，牽手也好擁抱也罷，也可能是更近一步的……他不知道，總之他就是很渴望與他的肌膚之親，而且在兩人開始交往後這份渴求還變得更加強烈。

而且呢，事實上在住院前他也長達要一個月沒有釋放過自己的慾望了。

「……病人就該好好休息，後續什麼的就等你出院再說。」

「你可真厲害。克制得這樣好。」

「你多獎了，我只是怕你會病情惡化。」

夜明輕嘆，前陣子對方為了補考忙得焦頭爛額他也知道，所以只要他想做時他就會試著自己解決。

解決是解決了生理上的衝動，但在結束時他都會覺得特別空虛。

在之前都不曾有過這種感覺，那種空虛就像身體裡少了什麼，讓他非常地不安且不適，所以後來他乾脆地將那些慾望放置，不再去嘗試解決而是等待他自己消去。

「那只是運動啊，沒有病人做運動後結果是病情加劇吧。」

「嚴重的外傷患者呢？」

「那不一樣，而且我也沒有外傷啊。」

「是是是，你是因為比較嚴重的感冒而被丟來地區醫院住個幾天的我知道。」

「知道那你還真吻了我？」

「……一時沒把持住。」

夜明有些心虛地說出，他將手肘壓在自己的大腿上，右手撐著自己的額頭輕嘆。他從未像剛剛那樣在外頭放縱自己，難道是方才對方難得的要求使他把持不住？……大概是吧。

「不過話說回來……真的可以嗎？」

「由我提出的卻由我說不？」

「有可能你會反悔啊。」

海崎按下床邊擋板上的按鈕，上半身隨著床前半的上升跟著挺起。

夜明脫下皮鞋，他跪在對方的雙腿旁，解開了對方病服上細繩所綁的結。海崎的肌膚很燙，而且也正如他所想，海崎的軀幹真的變瘦不少。

「嘖，你真的變瘦很多。」

「幾乎沒什麼吃的關係吧……把棉被披在我身體上好嗎？很冷。」

「不過你身體很燙。」

「小發燒而已，繼續吧，這不礙事的。」

而且夜明只是脫下了自己的開襟毛衣披在對方肩頭上。

海崎伸出手解開了夜明的腰帶還有褲頭，一把將對方褲子脫到靠近膝蓋的位置，對方被內褲包覆的跨間在一瞬間映入眼簾。

「你——手別動，不是還扎著針嗎？」

「這個嗎？只是為了他們能在注射營養液時圖個方便而扎進去的針而已，沒什麼。」

而突然有陣微弱的寒意拂上他的肌膚時，夜明倒抽了一口氣，明明醫院裡好好地開著暖氣的。夜明的雙腿不自主地顫抖，本人也不太清楚是怎麼一回事。

海崎拉下夜明的內褲，也只拉下約莫十五公分。海崎一手握住對方柔軟的分身輕力搓揉，另一隻手摟著對方的腰將他拉得更靠近自己。

「啊！嗯……哇啊……」

「了，放鬆。」

夜明的腰瞬間沒了束縛，接著略為沙啞的嗓音和床旁的塑料矮櫃抽屜被略為粗暴地抽出和關上的聲音由下往上傳進夜明耳裡，夜明不過一會兒感受到有什麼濕滑滑的東西抵在他後穴上。

海崎用沾滿乳液的食指輕力按摩對方縮緊的後庭，搓揉著對方性器的手並沒有停下，用著拇指輕搔了一下前端。

「手指，進去囉。」

「嗯，啊嗯！新，新太……」

海崎一次探入兩個指節，同時他也張嘴含著對方的分身，他輕力按摩內壁試圖使其放鬆下來。

海崎的口腔很熱，夜明覺得自己快融化了。大腿有些顫抖，而且快無法讓他繼續維持跪姿，於是他一隻手抓上對方的頭，指腹用力按著對方的頭皮，另一隻手則是捂著自己的嘴。

「新太……嗯！手指，再裡面……」

照著對方的要求，海崎讓對方吞沒他的食指同時間在裡面按摩，夜明用力喘著粗氣抑制聲音，掩著他的嘴的手顫抖著，因此由下往上看海崎可以看到對方大張著的嘴。

「嗯……咕哈……」

海崎緩慢地盡他可能吞進對方的分身，舌頭輕輕挑弄著對方分身，頓時帶著腥臭的味道衝上鼻腔，海崎忍住咳出他嘴裡東西的衝動，緩慢地前後移動頭部。

「嗯，嗚……哈……」

「啊……哈，啊！」

海崎拿起他不久前隨意丟在身旁的那罐乳液，撬開蓋子後他倒了一些在自己另一隻手的中指上，然後他又隨手棄置了。

「慢慢地，嗯……深呼吸……」

「啊！疼……哈，嗯！」

夜明像是在躲著他的手指一般地將腰向前挺，感覺嘴裡的硬物抵到咽喉令他想吐，海崎空著的那隻手輕推著對方的腰，而當夜明也反應過來時，他也將腰稍微抽出一點。

「呼……啊，嘎啊！不行！果然，好疼……」

「哈……你很痛的話，還是算了。」

海崎吐出對方的分身，那東西貼在自己的臉頰上，因此海崎稍微側著仰起頭望著對方。

夜明的心臟差點暫停跳動，對方的臉頰上有很多鬍子渣，扎在自己的分身上雖然不痛但是真的很癢，更何況對他來說海崎的動作太突然了。

「繼續啦……哎，這個時候哪有人會停下的啦……」

「還不是你說會痛。」

海崎再度開始慢慢將手指深入對方的後庭，輕輕地按摩著讓腸壁慢慢柔軟下來，在這同時還不忘一邊按壓對方的敏感點。

他用空著的那隻手套弄著對方的分身，大拇指輕力按著前端，已經冒出了和唾液不太一樣的透明液體，味道非常的腥。

夜明用袖子抹去已經冒出眼角的眼淚，他覺得頭有點暈的，這種感覺有點像是發燒，但是他身體並沒有任何不適。

「了，深呼吸。」

「嗯！嘶……哈，哈啊……」

海崎再擠進第三根手指，他微不可見地撐開了手指，頓時夜明感受到了一股撕裂一樣的痛楚，尖銳的痛感搔刮著他的腦袋，海崎手中的硬物也軟了一些。

「啊！慢點，哈啊……新太！」

海崎開始加速套弄對方分身的手，在夜明後穴的手指則是輕柔的按摩著，偶爾小幅度地抽動幾下而已。

夜明的分身突然恢復到不久前的硬度，甚至更硬，他可以感覺到有更多液體從前端流出，混合著醫院的消毒水味後那味道變得更加刺鼻。

「嗯！呼……哇啊……」

「……嘎啊！哈啊！哈……」

「唔……」

夜明還是在海崎的手中釋放了，白濁的液體不止散落在他手上，還有一些沾了他的身體和臉。一瞬間腥臭味竄進鼻腔，海崎微微皺起了眉頭。

「……我以為你會在這段期間解決你自己的需求，這量也太多了吧。」

「有是有，不過只有一兩次。」

夜明傾身拿走櫃子上的衛生紙，替海崎擦乾淨他剛剛高潮過後留下的產物。海崎緩緩抽出手指，夜明的身子為之一顫，不過在那之後海崎就一動也不動，閉上了眼睛任由對方擺佈。

「……喔，對了，套子你有嗎？」

「你真的認為我會把那種東西放在隨身包裡？」

「會啊。」

「……嘛，之前你應該有看到。是的，沒錯，包裡的確有一個。」

夜明下了床，先是脫下了下半身的衣物將其放在包旁，再將簾子和牆壁的鉤子綁在一起，最後他才從包裡翻出了一個保險套出來。

在夜明下床的期間海崎也褪去了他的褲子，不得不說，他突然覺得有些尷尬。剛剛那裡完全沒有被碰過，但是現在卻緊繃得像是弩上的弦一樣隨時都有失控的可能，海崎覺得尷尬死了。

夜明將包裝撕開，小心翼翼地拿出保險套，接著他將包裝丟進垃圾桶。為海崎套上套子後他再一次跨在海崎的跨間兩側扶著對方的分身對準後穴後，他緩緩沉腰。

「嗯……啊！哈啊……」

「哈……」

當他進入他的那一刻，海崎覺得什麼都已經滿足了。這個時候他不用管考試有沒有過、工作有沒有做完，更重要的一點是他幾乎能忘記了他身上的病情。

海崎摟住了夜明的腰，手不安分的竄進他衣服裡，他的手燙得夜明幾乎覺得他全身上下都要被對方點燃了。

那麼你又該如何滅火呢？海崎新太先生。

他吻上了海崎，對方像是早就預知到了一般迎合上對方的唇，舌與舌相交，與其共舞。

「哈，新，新太……我愛你……」

「我也是……」

海崎將他的手可觸範圍幾乎摸了個遍，最後他停在了夜明單薄的胸膛上，手指搓揉著他的乳首，他可以感覺到貼著自己的對方的大腿一顫一顫地在顫抖。

「哈，嗯！那我，開始動了……」

「嗯……」

海崎再度吻了他，過了幾秒鐘他的意識逐漸空白，夜明也差不多，直到差不多十分鐘後的高潮餘韻過去兩人才逐漸冷靜下來。

「……了。」

「嗯？我在。」

「要不要一起去洗澡？身體都被汗水弄得黏糊糊的。」

「好啊。」

稍微擦拭過剛剛交合的部位，兩人就隨意穿上了衣服，往病房內附的浴室去了。

夜明坐在一旁的沙發床上，看著睡死的海崎發出滿意的嘆息。他輕撩著對方的瀏海，將其往上撥後他依舊微笑著。

「……晚安，新太。」

他將棉被拉出了一個小口子竄了進去，用力抱緊了海崎後他也進入了夢鄉。

海崎隔天早上醒來是護士將他喚醒的，說是要量體溫，那時已經是早上九點所以夜明也理所當然地不在病房內。

海崎拿起昨天他還未吃完的粥，一口一口吃著，雖然冷掉了但還是很美味，海崎不由得地讚嘆起夜明的手藝。

「胃口變好了，這可是一個康復的好兆頭呢！」

「是啊。」

不過不得不說的一件事就是，海崎覺得護士看著自己的表情好像有點奇怪？不過管他的。

後天海崎就出院了，課業和工作也順著夜明所留下的筆記和簡短的紀錄很快就上手了。

不過這時因為高燒而倒在家裡，向公司和學校請上一天假的人卻換成了夜明。  
。  
完


End file.
